A Disney & Non-Disney Sex
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first rated M fanfic for Cartoon X-overs. It shows the main Disney and Non-Disney protagonists and villains having sex with each other. Even the Disney sidekicks. Hope you all enjoy if you'll pardon my attempts at a sex-filled fanfic story.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone. This is my another X-Crossover fanfic where I can show the classic Disney villains and the Non-Disney villains having sex with each other. There will be twenty cartoon villains having sex and here's my choices for the Disney villains and a protagonist to go along with it. Then, I think only five Disney and Non-Disney protagonists and sidekicks should go along with them.

Disney Villains: Maleficent, Cruella De Ville, Shere Khan, Professor Ratigan, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Scar, Hades, Shan-Yu, Yzma

Non-Disney Villains: Jenner, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Grand Duke of Owls, Hexxus, Drake, Vincent the bear, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Wolf Boss

Main Disney Characters & Sidekicks: Jasmine, Beast, Pumbaa, Hugo the fat gargoyle, Meg

Main Non-Disney Characters & Sidekicks: Tzipporah, Zozi the bear, Eris, Tigress, Po

That's all I have for this list. I will make the first chapter of the X-Crossover set. Rated M for mature. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)


	2. A Fat Sex Part 1

_**A Disney & Non-Disney Sex**_

_**Chapter 1: A Fat Sex Part 1**_

Hello, folks. This is LandoftheFuture and welcome to a show called a Cartoon Sex show where the main Disney and Non-Disney characters have sex with the classic Disney and Non-Disney villains. The show will be about four chapters if given the chance, so let us get to the first chapter, shall we?

Let us start with Yzma, a comedic villainess from "The Emperor's New Groove", as she prepares herself to have sex with only four fat characters. The fat characters are Oogie Boogie, a fat gambling sack from "The Nightmare Before Christmas", "Pumbaa, the fat warthog from "The Lion King", Hugo, the fat gargoyle from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Po, the fat panda from Kung Fu Panda.

As the four characters approach her, we see Tzipporah from "The Prince of Egypt" having sex with Grand Duke of Owls, a fat old owl from "Rock-A-Doodle" and Carface from "All Dogs Go To Heaven" as the two walk towards her. Meanwhile, the four fat creatures look at her sexually. Yzma smiles at them before she takes off her purple dress, revealing her panties and bra that covered her grey breasts.

"Are you ready to have a good time, fellow creatures?", asked Yzma sexually.

"Let's play, baby", said Oogie Boogie and chuckles lightly.

"I'm tasting some stuff today", said Pumbaa and moves his belly, shaking it in the process.

"Pull the wine and cut the cheese", said Hugo and made his armpit farts in the process.

"This is gonna be awesome!", exclaimed Po and when the first sex starts, we see Oogie Boogie going first before he starts kissing her.

Yzma then takes off her bra and panties and reveals her beautifully naked body, causing Oogie to feel the chills inside him. He then rips the underbelly of the sack inside him and reveals a green penis with a pink pelvis on top.

"Bet you never seen it before, have you?", asked Oogie Boogie sexually.

"It's so big", said Yzma and she starts sucking on it for a moment before she stops, causing Oogie to groan and moan with excitement.

Then, as the two lay down against each other, the burlap sack creature puts his penis into her vagina and when they start kissing again, Oogie starts to hump her up and down slowly. Pumbaa, Hugo, and Po watch in excitement as he continues to hump her, going faster and faster, causing Yzma to groan and moan while giving out her small orgasms in the process.

"Oh, yes", groaned Yzma with excitement and as Oogie continues humping her, she lets out her small orgasms in the process. Nearly two minutes later, Oogie Boogie's penis spewed a few bugs inside her vagina, causing her to moan with lots of pleasure.

"Bet you'd like some spiders in your pussy, eh?", asked Oogie Boogie in a perverted way and chuckles lightly before he gets off of her.

Once he did so, it was Hugo's turn and this time, he prepares to eat Yzma's pussy, causing her to groan and moan with excitement. Pumbaa snorts with excitement and Po spoke, "That's classic!" as Yzma lets out a few more small orgasms.

"Oh, yes", moaned Yzma, "Yes. Keep eating it, you short pig."

"Oh, I love the sound of that word", said Hugo and keeps eating Yzma's pussy until nearly fourty seconds later, her vagina spewed her white cream on Hugo's face and the fat gargoyle licked it off of it.

Then, it was Pumbaa's turn to as the warthog walked towards her before they kissed each other. Yzma rubs his belly, causing the pig to laugh a little.

"Stop it", said Pumbaa, "You're tickling me."

"Sorry, fatty", said Yzma and rubs his warthog penis, causing Pumbaa to groan and moan with lots of pleasure.

After she licked it and sucked it for a moment, the warthog jumps on her back and puts his penis into her beautifully sexy ass. He starts to hump her slowly up and down, causing Yzma to groan and moan.

"Oh, yes", moaned Yzma, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. You're such a good big fat piggy, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are. Faster, you big fatass pig! I command you to go FASTER!"

Pumbaa then goes faster, speeding up the humping until nearly a minute later, his penis spewed his pig cream inside her.

"Oh, that is sweet!", exclaimed Po.

"Yeah", said Pumbaa and eats Yzma's pussy for a moment, causing her to groan again like she did with Hugo.

After that, Po is the last to go as he grabs her before he kisses her for moment. Yzma hugs the panda as if he is a cuddly overgrown bear.

"You're so cute when you're this large", said Yzma.

"Thanks", said Po, "Tigress is watching us, so let's make this a little moment we'll never forget."

"Oh, we will, alright", said Yzma and the panda rubs her pussy while she rubs his big panda penis.

After that, the panda lays her down on the ground and starts to hump her, causing her to groan and moan with excitement. Nearly a minute later, Po humps her faster and faster until a few seconds later, his penis spewed his panda cream inside her while Yzma feels like she's hyper after all the humping she received.

"This is a wonderful time of my life", said Yzma and walks away from the others, feeling a bit disgusted at the fact that these fat creatures liked her body, yet she enjoyed having them lick her private areas all over it.

That concludes the first chapter of the story, people. So, tune in next time to part 2 of A Cartoon Sex Show and leave out some reviews, please! :)


	3. A Fat Sex Part 2

_**A Disney & Non-Disney Sex**_

_**Chapter 2: A Fat Sex Part 2**_

Meanwhile, we see Tzipporah watching the Grand Duke of Owls and Carface taking off their clothes to reveal their naked bodies. This causes her to feel a bit horny.

"For talking creatures like you, you sure turn me on", said Tzipporah.

"Indeed, we do, Tzipporah", said Grand Duke of Owls.

"Get ready, baby", said Carface and the dog walked towards the Median girl before they hugged each other. Then, they kissed each other for a moment before Tzipporah rubs his penis with her left hand, causing him to moan and groan with excitement.

"That's it, baby", said Carface and when she stops rubbing his dog penis, he starts to eat her vagina, causing her to groan and moan with lots of pleasure.

"Oh, yes", said Tzipporah, "Oh, careful. You'll make me cum too fast. Go slower."

Carface continued to lick her pussy slowly this time before he stops.

"Your turn, old owl", said Carface.

"Well, I suppose you might resist a fat old owl like me?", asked Grand Duke of Owls.

"I won't", said Tzipporah, "I've never seen animals this hot in the history of man."

"Come to me, you beautiful Median woman", said Grand Duke of Owls and Tzipporah walked towards the fat owl before they kissed each other.

Nearly a minute later, the Median girl sucked on his owl penis which is almost as big as his seductively fat belly. Unfortunately, she got on top of Duke of Owls before she puts her vagina in his owl dick. She turned and the Grand Duke held her with both of his flabby arms before she starts to hump herself on him. Carface makes his dog howling in excitement as she continues to hump herself until nearly a minute later, she ejaculated herself and the Duke of Owls spewed his cream inside her, causing her to breath with lots of pleasure.

"Let me try", said Carface and starts to hump the Median girl, causing her to orgasm herself. As the bull dog continued to hump her, Median screamed a bit loudly as she had noticed she had lost her virginity to a fat dog and a fat old owl. Then, when Carface continued to hump some more, his dick inside her spewed his dog cream.

"That was a great sex", said Carface, "Eh, baby?"

"By the gods, this was brilliant", said Tzipporah.

And this concludes part two of the Fat Sex. Stay tuned for a few more chapters of the Disney and Non-Disney sex.


End file.
